Baby it's cold outside
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: This is for the songs of the season challenge! It's winter and Draco loves Harry. Good news is Harry loves him too! this is great! Or is it? What will Ginny say and RON! Oh no!


All Hogwarts students were invited to finish the school year that had been interrupted by the war. It was a year that had not been finished by anyone. The students wanted to go back but it was hard. The war had torn the school apart.

All Ravenclaws came.

All Hufflepuffs came.

All Gryffindors came.

And unexpectedly many Slytherins came as well. No one was evil to them. They were mean to no one. To everyone's great surprise they kept to themselves and traveled in small groups of three or more. It was strange to see the proud and boastful Slytherins become hermits and hide amongst themselves. It was to be expected but it didn't stop the sadness that invaded Harry's heart. He knew that Slytherins were capable of good things. Draco had saved his life. Narcissa had saved his life as well.

Harry knew as well, even though everyone denied it, that all the Slytherin seventh years had rebuilt Hogwarts in merely two weeks. The ministry had cleared the scene of all the bodies and was signing people up but two weeks later when all the volunteers showed up, the school was in perfect condition. Filch had been there the whole time and refused to tell who did it until he was fed truth potion and told everyone that it had been Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and other Slytherin.

It was a shock to everyone but it was then that the volunteers had sent letters inviting all the Slytherins back. They were all reluctant but they came back anyway. Harry thought that most of them came because their parents had forced them to but it didn't matter. They were there. He wanted to talk to them and thank them but he didn't know how to go about it. For so long they had been enemies. The Slytherins had been fighting for a side that had been so wrong. He didn't understand them and now that the war was over, he wanted to understand them.

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pince said.

Harry turned around so fast that he almost fell over the chair behind him. There was Malfoy getting a library book. Harry didn't understand why his heart was racing but sure enough, it felt as if it would escape from his chest. Malfoy's hair was shorter and it was clicked back, he looked….he looked good. Harry shook his head at the thought of finding Malfoy attractive. Malfoy picked up the book and said thank you. Harry waited to see who was with Malfoy and felt shock and relief to see that Malfoy was alone.

"Wait!" Harry called.

Malfoy turned around and the look of shock that was on his face would have made Harry laugh normally but right now…he didn't. He felt relief that Malfoy didn't look hostile. But, Malfoy didn't think that Harry was talking to him, so he turned around and kept walking.

"Draco!" Harry called out again.

Harry ignored the monster in his body that roared with pleasure at the name on his lips. His tongue tingled with the name and the strange way it sounded. He'd never called Malfoy Draco before.

Instead of stopping to see what Harry wanted Malfoy walked faster. Harry felt desperation claw at his stomach as he tries to get to Malfoy. Draco, on the other hand, felt pure terrifying panic rise in his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to feel unemotional but he couldn't. He thought that this was it. He thought that Harry was finally going to take revenge and he felt a sob escape him. _Oh no,_ he thought, _not here_! Draco looked to his left and lunged at the door that was there. He didn't know it the room was safe of what, but he had to get away from Potter.

But Harry wasn't about to give up. Nope. The Chosen One was also the Stubborn One. He wanted to talk to Draco. He knew that something was wrong with the blonde because of the way he was running. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Draco was crying as well. That made Harry's chest feel tight.

As he walked into the room Harry noticed two things. One thing was that the room was a little too dark. He didn't mind the lack of light but it would only make it harder to read Draco's face in the dark light. The second thing that Harry noticed was that Draco had been crying because he was currently wiping his eyes. Draco hadn't noticed the door opening and just stood there wiping his eyes. Harry tried to ignore his nerves by taking a deep breath.

"Draco…" Harry whispered.

Draco froze. He was there. Harry Potter was right in front of him. They were in the same room together. Draco had dreams and nightmares about this. His dreams always turned naughty and his nightmares always left him terrified. Draco shook his head and turned around. He couldn't face Harry but he had to face the facts. The Boy Who Lived hated him. It was well within his rights to do so because Draco didn't deserve to have his feelings returned.

"Potter. Hello," Draco greeted.

Harry wanted to strangle Draco. He was using that irritatingly polite tone of voice that Harry knew was a defense mechanism. He wanted to get emotion from Draco. He wanted to make him nervous. He wanted to make him blush. He wanted to slam him against the wall and kiss him…_whoa, _Harry thought, _naughty brain._ But Harry couldn't get the thought out of his mind. It was a nice thought…kissing Draco. The thought seemed so pleasant and right. It was so odd. He more Harry looked at Malfoy, the more he noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Forgotten your manners have you?" Draco laughed. "You say hello back Potter, and maybe you ask how I am."

"Hi Draco," Harry teased.

Harry enjoyed the way Draco's eyes widened at the sound of his name on Harry's lips. They had always called each other by their last names. It was always this way. Why was Harry changing the rules? Why was he smiling at Draco like that? Draco wanted to scream and run but he was stuck in the same spot by Harry's gaze. It was irritating and unnerving.

"Did you want something Potter?" Draco asked in his most polite tone.

"What are you doing here?" Harry answered instead.

"I…I'm meeting my study partner," Draco lied.

Harry tried to ignore the pang in his chest. This was odd. It was a feeling of déjà vu. He had felt this way before when he was jealous. When he had liked Ginny. That felt like a lifetime ago. He hadn't felt that monster in his chest for a long time. It was nice to know it was still there.

"Oh," Harry sighed.

He turned and headed for the door. Draco was meeting someone else and that made him…feel…angry. Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to apologize or just say something to Draco but Draco was quicker.

"Potter…what…what did you want?" Draco whispered.

If Harry had known what Draco was thinking, he would have screamed at the blonde. Draco was afraid. Draco thought that Harry wanted to fight him. Draco thought that Harry was leaving because someone was coming. That part was true but it wasn't for the reasons that Draco thought. Draco thought.

Draco thought it was because Harry did not want to be caught dueling with Draco.

The real reason Harry was leaving was because he didn't want to see Draco with another person. He didn't want to feel the jealousy grow or to see Draco with another person next to him. It was stupid… but it was what Harry felt.

"There's no one coming," Draco whispered. "If you want to…to…"

"To what?" Harry whispered. What he wanted to do was kiss Draco. He had never seen the blonde look so vulnerable and beautiful.

"To attack me," Draco whispered.

Harry froze. Had he hear right? No. No way. No way in fucking hell. He did not just say that! Draco had not just said that. Why would he say that? Why in hell would Harry attack him? Draco had saved his life! Harry was thankful to have the blonde in his life.

"Don't be stupid Malfoy," Harry spat.

"What?!" Draco hissed. "Who are you calling stupid Potter?"

"You," Harry screamed.

They were in each other's faces now. Draco could see the flecks of black and gold in Harry's green eyes. Harry felt Draco's breath whisper across his cheek. The both suddenly realized at the exact same moment that if either on was to move their face forward… their lips would be touching. In other words, they would be kissing.

Draco turned his head to the side to look away. Harry should have let him but instead he grabbed Draco's chin. Harry turned the blonde's head until the blonde was forced to look at him. Draco licked his lips and felt his lips part on a silent sigh. Harry's gaze dropped to Draco's lips and he shivered at the sight. Draco's eyes dropped to Harry's lips.

"Please…" Harry whispered.

"Please what?" Draco murmured.

Harry kissed him then. The world stopped and they were melting into each other's arms. Harry gasped and Draco took control of the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Harry's hot mouth. He pushed Harry against the wall and Harry moaned. Draco lifted Harry's hands to his neck and Harry wrapped his arms tight around Draco's neck. Draco moved his hands to Harry's thighs and he made the brunette wrap his legs around Draco's waist. They grinded against each other.

Draco let his hand drift to Harry's t-shirt and he shoved Harry's shirt up and wrapped Harry's hands together with the shirt. Harry moaned and tried to move his hands down but Draco had them hung on the wall and he blushed. He had an idea of what he looked like but didn't care. This was…this was what he wanted. He hadn't known it at first but now that it was happening, he didn't want it to stop. If it did, he would die. He just wanted to keep feeling Draco against him.

This feeling felt so good.

This was heaven.

This…_that was not the door, _Harry thought desperately.

"Harry!" Ron screamed.

"Oh shit…" Draco muttered.

It wasn't a second afterward that Harry heard Ron curse Malfoy sending him across the room. Draco landed with a bang and felt his head smack the concrete floor. He heard a crack and knew that he would have to go to the infirmary. Ron was asking Harry if he was fine and Harry was just looking at Draco with haunted eyes. Draco refused to look at him. Draco knew that this moment had been a mistake. It shouldn't have happened and it would never happen again. He would make sure of that.

"Weasley, listen…" Draco muttered while placing a hand to his head.

"No, you listen Malfoy, it's called a truce. All right? We don't bother you. You don't bother us so leave Harry alone!" Ron said.

"Ron he wasn't –" Harry said.

"It will never happen again," Malfoy swore.

Harry gasped.

"Make sure of that," Ron hissed.

Malfoy left the room before he looked closer at Harry's disheveled appearance. He didn't want to think about it. He knew that Ron was right. Harry didn't want him. Harry wanted someone better. Harry deserved someone better. He was nothing more than the son of a death eater. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He…lo-…liked Harry. He liked him and they could be nothing more than ex-rivals. Nothing more.

"RONALD!" Harry screamed.

He pushed Ron away and began to fix his shirt. He kept thinking back to the look on Malfoy's face. He had looked hopeful at first but then…Draco had realized that Ron believed that he was attacking Harry and gave up. He had walked away with this look that broke apart Harry's heart. He had to let Draco know that this was…was an amazing thing they had going on. Harry knew that he liked Draco and he wanted to explore those feelings.

"What? I was protecting you!" Ron insisted.

"From what? Snogging? Don't you know snogging when you see it you idiot! God…it was getting so good too," Harry sighed.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed.

"We were snogging Ron!" Harry hissed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WITH Malfoy?"

"Yes with _Draco._"

"Why?"

"I like him!"

There was a gasp in the distance and both boys turned to see Ginny standing there. Harry closed his eyes and felt horrible. Ron knew his sister was feeling hurt, angry, and embarrassed. The assumption had always been that they would be together after the mess of the war was over. Harry and Ginny belonged together. That's what everyone thought. That's how it was supposed to be. Harry shook his head and watched Ginny run and watched Ron run after her. He supposed that he should go to her as well but he couldn't just yet. He thought that Ginny should know better than to think that life goes as planned. Life is too messy to follow a course. There were too many things wrong with him in order to be with Ginny. She didn't understand him enough. She knew he always did the noble thing sure but he was different after defeating Voldemort. He had lost too many people and to be honest…he couldn't look at her without seeing George and he felt at fault when it came to George. He felt that it was his fault and no one could change his mind about that. It was his fault that George was dead. There was no way around it for anyone.

"Truth comes out huh?" Hermione whispered to him.

Harry jumped as he noticed that his friend was helping him up. She looked so sad. She had looked sad every day after the war had ended. She had been so close to Tonks that it had hurt her when she died. Harry knew that so he never questioned her silence or sadness. He just let her be. It was her mourning. She had every right to mourn.

"I guess it does," Harry murmured.

"Harry…you can be happy you know. You can…do whatever you want. There's nothing stopping you now," Hermione said.

"I know. It's just that I'm…"

"The Golden boy. You're our savior and we know that. But if there is anyone who thinks that because you are our savior you have to follow a certain trail of rules…well they're wrong."

"I know Hermione but…"

"No buts Harry. You get to live your life now. You get to be normal. No Voldemort to defeat. Nothing to find. No one is hunting you."

"Why are you so easy to approve of this?"

"Because I've watched you. I've watched you desperately try to cling to memories of you parents. I've seen you mourn Sirius. I've seen you choke up when Teddy is around. You blame yourself for everything that had gone wrong when it's not your fault!"

"It is!"

"Not it's not Harry! You saved us all! Don't you get it? Don't you see that if you hadn't done everything you did we wouldn't be here?"

"Hermione…"

"No listen to me Harry James Potter, you are our savior yes, but you are also and most importantly might I add, a boy. You are a teenager who had to grow up rather quickly because of a madman. You faced him when you were eleven. You were a child and you had to defeat him when you were a child. There is no changing that."

"I know all that Hermione."

"Then listen to me when I saw that he's gone. He's not here anymore. You get to live. And if people have a problem with whom you choose to live the rest of your life then tell them to bugger off. You've done enough for us that you should be able to love and be with whoever you want."

"People won't…"

"It doesn't matter what people want!"

They were staring at each other and Harry realized that she was in fact correct. Nothing was going to stop him and he had known that the minute he realized that he had deep feelings for the blonde boy. No one could blame him. Malfoy was gorgeous. Malfoy was sweet when he chose to be and Harry had seen that side of him many times. It was so irritating that the blonde wouldn't be that way with everyone. It was also irritating how he had just walked away earlier when Ron had been here. What had that been about? Malfoy never walked away from a fight. Malfoy faced confrontation and came out on top. Well…they would have to talk about who would bottom and who would top. Harry didn't know too much about that so he would have to ask.

But Malfoy had just let Ron win.

Malfoy had walked away.

Walked away…

The little git had just walked away!

"Harry? Are you okay? You look angry," Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Listen Hermione…your right about everything and that's great but I don't' think Malfoy wants to be with me. Earlier…he walked away without even looking at me and it was…obviously it meant more to me than it did to him," Harry sighed.

_Boys,_ Hermione sighed.

"You're wrong," Hermione scolded him.

"How am I wrong?" Harry whined.

"You're wrong. Just because he walked away doesn't mean he doesn't care," Hermione explained.

"Yes it does. Malfoy never walks away from a fight. He stands to fight for what he wants. I'm not one of those things since he left so easily," Harry sighed.

"Old Malfoy would have done that Harry. Not this Malfoy. This Malfoy avoids confrontation because that's what all the Slytherins decided was best. They want to be under the radar so that no one has reason to hurt them or be mean to them. It's like they're all waving a white flag," Hermione explained.

"And how do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Blaise," Hermione shrugged.

"Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He needed help in potions and asked him about Ancient Runes…we've been studying together every week," Hermione explained.

"Ah, don't let Ron catch you sneaking looks at another boy's books," Harry teased.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry Mione! I won't tell," Harry teased.

"It's not that besides Blaise is gay. He's with Seamus," Hermione giggled.

"What? Really? Wow….oddly, I didn't see that one coming," Harry sighed.

"You should find him you know," Hermione reasoned.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"…Malfoy," Hermione answered.

"Malfoy? Not Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Malfoy I can't reason with, you can. Ron I can handle. Plus…if I promise him something…" Hermione blushed. "I can get him to do pretty much anything."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha"

"Shut up Harry!"

"No…ahahahaha."

"Harry!"

"Okay, ahaha, okay! I'm going."

Harry walked out of the classroom and sighed. He didn't know where to find Malfoy. He walked to the library and wandered around the books touching one every so often. He heard a small crash followed by a grunt and ran over to see what was going on. His heart fell at the sight in front of him. He felt his heart freeze and his lungs could no longer help him breathe.

There was Malfoy.

He had found him.

He had also found him sucking face with Pansy.

Hermione was wrong.

Harry was wrong.

Malfoy didn't care for him.

Harry turned around and quickly fled the library. He ran up to the Gryffindor common room and threw himself onto his bed. He cried and cried. In the back of his mind, he was amazed at how much this affected him. He knew that this meant his feelings for Malfoy ran deeper than he thought. He stayed there through dinner and after dinner when Hermione came in, he just shook his head and cried while she ran her fingers through his hair. She was humming a soft lullaby while Ron just sat at his other side.

"It's snowing," Hermione murmured.

"Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. We can play in the snow all day. Harry…does that sound good?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and sent them both to bed. He dreamt of Draco and Pansy all night. He woke up crying twice, once screaming, and two times in a cold sweat. He walked towards his window and looked at his wristwatch. He noticed with no surprise that it was four in the morning. He watched the snow fall and sighed. The snow was always so beautiful to him. It made the world so clean and pristine for a little while. The snow always made him feel better and he couldn't wait until everyone woke up so that he could try to forget.

He got dressed and went to the common room to wait for everyone to drift in one by one. He sat down in the chair that usually Hermione sat in when she was reading and he picked up a book that made him smile.

**Snowfall and Magic: Things to Do With Your Magic in Winter by: Flake Kyrs**

He opened and skimmed through the pages. He read about hot snowballs that made people break out in sweats. He read about how to make colored snow. He read about making a fountain of snow.

Then one thing caught his eye the most.

_A warm igloo. _

Harry laughed aloud as he read about the igloo. It was made of snow and it was cold to the touch but with the spell in the book, the inside of the ice home was as warm as any indoors place. Harry memorized the spell and kept skimming until yet another spell caught his attention.

_Singing Snow._

Harry smiled and memorized the spell. He would make his own sanctuary in his favorite weather and just think. He liked being alone and outside when thinking because it helped clear his mind so much better. He needed to think about how he would get over Draco because he really did like the boy but he had to understand the depth of his feelings before anything. He had to just be alone.

_Alone. _

Harry popped up and looked at the time. Two hours had passed and he thought that it was okay to go outside at this time. He bundle up with two sweaters, a think jacket, a hat, gloves, a scarf, and his snow shoes. He passed by the kitchen and ate some toast. He also had remembered to leave Hermione and Ron a note about where he was and what he was going to do. He knew that they would pass by to check on him and spend a little time with him. Harry loved his friends but the way they were a couple made him feel sad and that bothered him because he wanted it but…he couldn't have it with the one person he wanted it with.

Harry found the perfect spot by the lake in the snow to make his igloo. He said the spell and a tall, glossy igloo appeared before him. He approached the small door and got ready to get down on all fours in order to crawl through the door but when he stepped in front of the door, the door magically widened itself. He walked in and there was a chair and a small table inside his ice house. He sat down in the chair and watched a door appear. The nice trick about the door was that people on the outside of the door only saw the door but on the inside he could see everything going on outside.

Harry sighed and threw snow in the air so that he could hear music. He laughed as he heard the familiar lyrics of an old holiday song that had always been his favorite.

_I really can't stay (Baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go 'way (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The evening has been (I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice)_

"Draco!!" a voice screamed.

Harry tried his best not to look towards the door. He tried his best to just keep himself inside the igloo. It was so hard though because he wanted to go to Draco. He wanted to love him. But he couldn't. Draco wasn't his and he could never have him. Even though he knew that they would be perfect for one another.  
_  
My mother will start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)  
And father will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)_

"Draco!!" the voice screamed again.

"Pansy! Go to hell!" Draco screamed.

Harry froze. Was Draco really doing what harry thought he was doing? He couldn't possibly…they had been…harry had seen them! They had been kissing. Had they? Harry shook his head and clenched his fists. He dug his nails into his palms so that he wouldn't run outside and look Draco in the eye. He just had to let the go. This was the smart thing to do.

_  
The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

"Draco don't be like that!" Pansy begged.

"You kissed me Pansy! You kissed your gay best friend! GAY!!" Draco screamed.

Harry laughed. Of course Draco wouldn't be shy about his sexuality. He was so open about so many other things. Harry wanted to see that side of him always. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see him like that because he wasn't…him and Draco wouldn't be together.

"I thought…Draco! You can't possibly stay mad forever!" Pansy reasoned.

"I tell you I like golden boy and that I don't know what I'm doing with him and that I don't know how to get him and your reasoning is to show me how I should kiss him! How is that helpful? What if someone saw! Oh god…what if he saw?" Draco whispered.

_I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)  
I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

Harry felt his feet moving and he was so close to the door. His brain, the supposedly smart anatomy of his body told him to claw at the wall if he had to in order to stay inside the igloo. Other anatomy parts nether regions and idiot heart included, told him to go outside and publicly make Draco his. Harry shook his head and gripped the walls of the igloo.

_  
I simply must go (It's cold outside)  
The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)  
_

"Draco…" Pansy sighed.

Harry heard the footsteps get closer and shut his eyes because he knew that he would be able to see him from outside the door. That would be even more temptation than harry needed. This was ridiculous. This need he felt to be around Draco. It was a compulsion that could easily be destroyed. At least…that's what Harry told himself. If that was true or not was another question.

_  
My sister will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (I ain't worried about you brother)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me)  
Well maybe just a cigarette more (You don't need no cigarette, it's smokin' plenty up in here)  
_

"What the hell is this thing?" Draco muttered.

Harry knew that he was standing just outside the door. He could…but he wouldn't. God, did he want to. He really, really, really, wanted to.

"It's one of those muggle things…uh…and igoo?" Pansy guessed.

"Igoo? That doesn't sound right," Draco muttered.

And you know what? That smart of Harry's brain was no longer in function. He was running all total stupidity. And the problem with running on stupidity one might I ask? Well… it made you do things that one might not normally do. Like grab a certain blonde and drag him inside the _igoo_, push him against the wall, and kiss him senseless.

_  
I've got to get home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a comb (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)  
_

Draco hissed and moaned. It was happening fast. Draco wrapped his legs around harry and grinded himself against the brunette. Draco was trying to push him away just to look at Harry but harry was working their clothes off and frankly Draco was fine with that too.

Talking and looking could wait.

_  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)  
Oh, but baby it's cold outside_

Draco pushed Harry to the ground and entered him roughly. Harry groaned in pain but could care less. He wanted this. He wanted the burn so that he could remember what they had done. Draco groaned and they rutted together like animals.

And all they could think was that it was…_good._

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he felt himself grow closer to the edge.

"Harry…it's okay," Draco panted.

"Oh god…" Harry moaned.

"Come for me," Draco commanded.

Harry arched his back and came hard. It felt good and he couldn't think about anything else. Draco pulled himself out and harry hissed.

"We should talk…" Draco muttered

"I like you," Harry whispered.

"Thank god," Draco groaned.

Draco kissed him and they started talking. They talked about life after the war. Draco talked about his mother. Harry talked about his plans for the future. They talked about _their plans._ Plans that they made together. Draco sighed and harry loved it. For once in his life he didn't have to work so hard for something. It came to him and it was only right. After everything that he had been through, this felt so right to have gone right so easily. Sure there had been the whole kiss thing but that didn't matter. Harry had Draco in his arms and that's what was important.

"Hey Harry," Draco asked.

"What?" Harry answered.

"Why'd you pull me in so fast?" Draco asked.

"Cuz Draco…_baby it's cold outside,"_ Harry laughed.

Draco didn't understand but two years later as they celebrated their first Christmas together and they listened to the song, Draco laughed and kissed Draco hard. He dragged Harry to the floor and swore that they would always keep each other warm always.


End file.
